


Legolas and Lianna: An Elven Romance

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this when I was 12, if you love Thranduil turn back NOW, please stop hating me for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legolas/OC story, what makes Legolas want to join the Fellowship? WARNING: Contains Thranduil Hate. Turn back now if you don't want to read it. Reposted from one of my old FF.net accounts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas and Lianna: An Elven Romance

Taking a rest from court life was hard for the prince of Mirkwood. He was followed everywhere by admiring Elven maidens, all of whom had been handpicked by his father, Thranduil. Legolas sighed - he hated being prince.

Looking around to make sure none of his entourage was following, he grabbed a nearby branch and swung up into the tree above. Legolas was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard a startled gasp and spun around. Sitting in the same tree as him was another elf. Tall, thin, and blond like most of her race she wore the livery of the elite group of soldiers who had perfected the art of close-combat archery. However, she appeared younger than most of them.

Still startled, Legolas asked who she was. She replied, "My name is Lianna Laegecthel, my lord, I am hunting the spiders that plague these woods. If you would be so kind as to get out of my tree, I would be grateful."

Startled, Legolas did as he was asked. When he got back to his fathers halls, he began asking questions about Lianna, for he had been impressed by her bluntness in speaking to him. Soon he discovered that she had two sisters, Emlin Malthenfinnel and Freya Baranfinnel. Emlin was known to him, as his cousin, Einior, was engaged to her. Many elves knew also of Freya, who denied ever wanting to marry an immortal elf and instead wishing to someday marry one of the mortal peoples.

That evening Legolas spoke to his father about Lianna. Thranduil, however, had a surprising and violent reaction to the news that his son had taken an interest in a commoner. He absolutely forbade Legolas from seeing her, ever.

Many years passed, Legolas very rarely caught even a glimpse of Lianna as she was repeatedly sent on dangerous missions concocted by Thranduil. The few times he talked to her, she pretended like she didn't hear him, but later Legolas would find a note in his rooms answering his questions and asking some of Lianna's own. In this way they got to know each other well and Legolas began to feel concerned for her safety when she was late in returning from a mission.

In the year 2941 of the Third Age, Lianna was sent to pay a friendly visit to Thranduil's brother, Thengildur, in Lindon. While she was gone, great feasts were held in the forest surrounding Thranduil's halls. These gatherings attracted some dwarves that had been lost in Mirkwood and Thranduil, who had a great dislike of dwarves, ordered them to be taken captive.

A few days after the capture of the dwarves, Lianna returned with a tale about a hobbit named Bilbo that had rescued her from trolls during her journey. Unbeknownst to Legolas, Lianna was aiding this hobbit in freeing the dwarves.

"I wonder where Lianna is? I have not seen her in days." Legolas was speaking with the Captain of the Elite Guard and was extremely worried.

"Last I heard," The captain took a sip of his ale. "Lianna was promoted to King's Guard two days ago. She departed with the rest of the army to fight at Erabor." The captain thought for a moment. "She left something for you though." He handed Legolas a small parchment scroll.

Thanking the elf, Legolas hurried to his rooms, sat down on his bed, and unrolled the parchment.

_Dearest Legolas,_

_It is a relief to say that. I have wanted to address all our correspondence likewise. The point of this letter is to tell you some things, besides that you are dear to me. As I had my former commander tell you, I have been promoted to King's Guard and was immediately dispatched to Erabor. If I do not survive the ensuing battle please know that I loved you and wished to eventually marry you, even if you father disapproved. Please watch over my sisters, for my parents are no more. I will see you later, if not in Arda, then in Valinor._

_Yours Forever,_

_Lianna Laegecthel_

Putting the letter down, Legolas stared blankly at the wall for a moment, letting Lianna's words sink in.  _She loved me? She wanted to marry me?_  He just couldn't believe it.

For the next week Legolas barely ate and he stayed in his room pacing whenever he was not pestering the Elven smiths for a perfect Mithril ring. When the army arrived at the front gates he was ready.

Legolas greeted his father, as was polite, and then went in search of Lianna. He found her near the wedding pavilion, picking lilies out of the garden and weaving them through her hair. Knees shaking and heart pounding, Legolas glided over to her side and laid his hand on her shoulder. She spun around, startled, then, when she saw who it was, flung her arms around his neck.

"Lianna," Legolas murmured in her ear. "I was so worried about you this past week that I didn't even eat. Will you marry me? Now?"

Pulling away for a moment, Lianna looked Legolas in the eye. "Yes, I will, but you must eat something." Then she lifted her face up and Legolas kissed her.

In less than an hour they were wed. Lianna was no longer LiannaLaegecthel, but Lianna Greenleaf.

Several years later Lianna pulled Legolas aside. "We have a problem. Your father just spoke to his guards and I overheard, he suspects that we are married and has ordered them to tell him if they find out it is so." As Legolas opened his mouth to say that was not a problem, she put her hand over it. "We have ten months at the latest to escape his wrath." She unconsciously put her hand over her belly and Legolas's eyes opened wide with realization. Lianna smiled and Legolas knew he was right, they were going to be parents, but keeping that a secret was more difficult and costly than either he or Lianna realized.

\--

Walking ahead of Lianna and her two sisters along a rock outcropping in Mirkwood, Legolas and his cousin, Einior, were deep in conversation. Every now and again, Legolas would turn around and ask Lianna if she was tired, for she was now nearly ten months pregnant, though she didn't show it.

He had just turned around from asking her for the thousandth time when he heard sounds of a scuffle behind him. Einior and Legolas spun around, just to see the three maidens tumbling off of the rock ledge and onto the boulders below. Numb with shock, Legolas ran to the edge, but it was too late. Looking back towards the woods with tear-blurred vision, he caught a glimpse of three dark figures disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Legolas stayed with the bodies while Einior ran back to Thranduil's hall for help. The funeral was held the next day. Thranduil pulled his son aside afterwards and told him to lighten up, Lianna was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Shocked that his father would say such a mean thing, Legolas left immediately for Rivendell.

\--

"Legolas?" A gruff voice awoke Legolas from his daydreaming. He glanced over at his companion, a graying dwarf, and smiled wanly. "Yes, Gimli?"

Gimli said nothing only looked ahead. Legolas followed his gaze and was astonished. Before them, a gray curtain of rain was slowly drawing back to reveal a green land with rolling hills and ancient forests. As they went through, a two figures burst out of the water and onto the deck of Legolas's small ship.

At first he did not recognize either of them. But then the taller of the two looked up at him and smiled. She pushed the other one forward and said, "Say hello to your son, Legolas." Then Legolas knew Lianna was returned to him and the Valar had granted his final wish, that their child would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien owns all except for Lianna, Emlin, Freya, Einior, and the random Captain of the Elite Guard. Lianna is owned by Tolkien Enterprises and was used in The Hobbit PC game, so don't fuss at me that her name isn't elven. I don't care. Freya is from another story I wrote and never posted, and never will because the hate I got for this story sucked all the love for the character out of me. For the record, I love Thranduil, I just needed a scapegoat. So don't fuss at me about that either. I can't believe I even have to stinking write this note.


End file.
